Love and Hate
by zimc'd
Summary: A short oneshot! review please!


Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman, Just the story.

Love.

Hate.

Both come from the heart.

Both can lead to destruction of the heart.

Both can lead to safety.

Both can lead to insecurity.

But only a mix of both can lead to happiness.

To Lois Lane these concepts were known, other then the last and most important line.

When she was told the cold hard truth that her one true love, red and blue caped wonder, was in fact the same heart and soul as none other than the bumbling journalist, Clark Kent, all of her emotions mixed and swirled, until she could no longer breathe or think. She just fell to the floor.

When she awoken from her quiet "nap", her head was sunken into a soft down pillow, and her body was comfortably wrapped, by a soft and obviously used comforter.

Lois tried to lift her head up to a sitting form, but was abruptly stopped by a sharp pain, and the feeling of being watched.

Clark, who was on the other side of the room sleeping slightly, was jarred awake by the sound of his "guest" in pain.

"Lois, are you OK?"

The care and concern was evident in his voice. "C…C… Clark? What am I doing here?"

"You fainted when I told you about … about…" Clark stuttered this last part because he was not sure if Lois was ready to discuss this, due to her last reaction.

"It's OK Clark…" Lois had just realized, she had no clue of what to call him.

Obviously the man of steel had understood her pause, and answered for her unasked question.

"Lois, I'm still Clark, the quiet, clumsy guy you have always known."

This must have satisfied her nerves for the time being, because she finally looked him in the eyes. "How could you keep such a huge aspect of your life from me? I'm the mother of your son, and even after confessing that little detail to you, still nothing!"

Clark hung his head low, he knew she would be mad, and what else did he expect, this was the largest secret of his life and he had been keeping it from the love of his life. "I'm sorry Lois it's just…"

The angry Lois lane cut him off. "Oh, No you don't! No more lying, fess up, tell me everything!"

"Lois I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I know how you feel." Clark said this with tears in his eyes, and the sorrow he felt was evident in his tone of voice.

"KNOW HOW I FEEL! THAT DID NOT JUST COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH DID IT, KENT!" This was asked more of a rhetorical question. "BECAUSE IF YOU KNEW HOW I FELT THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED YOU!"

But before Lois could continue Clark stepped up and answered, "Lois… Lois… LOIS! Just give me a minute! You know and I know that you loved Superman. But what about the other half of me? Clark Kent, I was here all along, here to help you after Richard left, and when Jason was having problems with sitters, and you needed someone to watch him so you could go out for a story."

Clark stopped to let Lois comment, but to his shock she kept quiet, and waited for him to finish.

"Lois, no matter who I was or am, I'll always love you! How about you?"

Lois was speechless, this had never occurred to her. He was so truthful, when ever she needed help, Clark was there. She felt so guilty, but at the same time frustrated. Lois wanted so badly to just tell him she loved him too, but do to current circumstances she had to hide the truth from him, by telling him the whole truth. She _Loves_ and _Hates _him.

Lois's heart was fighting a war.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was sore from her fainting spell and over load of truth, Lois would have been out of the Kent residence. Which was particularly what she was trying to do.

"Lois, you don't feel well just stay in bed, I'll sleep in the other room, so you can have your privacy." Clark offered from the goodness in his heart. He hated seeing Lois hurt, and naturally he wanted to help.

"Really Clark, it's ok , I'm fine," but the way she said this through gritted teeth just confirmed the fact that she was officially wounded, inside and out.

Before she could say another word, Clark wrapped his arms around her small body, and rocked her back and forth gently. While whispering, "It's going to be OK," repeatedly in her ear.

At first Lois fought from his hold, but then became quite content with his muscular arms around her. She felt safe from all harm while in his arms, like nothing could go wrong, and once his soothing voice was ringing in her head, she knew their was no way for him to let go now.

The fact that she stopped fighting proved to Clark she cared about him. If it was not for the fact that Lois's love for Clark was so strong, then Lois would have been gone.

The couple stayed like that until their bodies grew sore. Of course Lois was the first to feel pain, but she held on because she didn't know if they were ever going to be this close again.

Once Clark moved away she thought their joyful moment was over, but instead he moved under the blankets next to her and began to embrace her while laying down, in order to ease her pain from the cold, on her already sore muscles.

When she woke up late that Saturday morning to the smell of bacon and coffee, and the sound of her little boy playing with a toy truck, she was sure she was at home. Before she could get up, all of the memories of the previous day played through her head. She flipped over quickly, expecting to see her dual identity best friend and perhaps more, but instead the bed was empty.

She swiftly got out of bed and dashed for the bedroom door, which at the moment was shut. When she flung the door open she was surprised by her view. Jason was playing with an obviously new fire truck, in the living room, and Clark was cooking a delicious smelling breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Clark greeted with a soft tone but nonetheless a friendly one.

"Mommy! You're awake! Mister Clark picked me up from Uncle Perry's this morning," Jason said before Lois could ask and Clark could explain.

"Well, good morning, sweetheart! And you too Clark." With that Lois kissed Jason's head, and began to walk into the kitchen. "This smells great."

"Thanks! Are you hungry? I'm sure Jason is." He said the last part louder so Jason could hear. And just like it was planned, Jason came galloping into the kitchen looking for food.

After rationalizing out the food, the trio began to eat. Half way through Lois and Clarks meal, Jason was already in the living room playing again, Clark put down his fork and cleared his throat. "Lois about last night…"

But before he could finish Lois was putting down her silverware and beginning to get up. "Clark I think it would be better if we just left."

"Oh. OK. I'll drive you home."

"No. Its alright we will manage," and before Clark could even process what was going on, both of the Lanes were gone out of his front door.

The whole car ride Lois had tears streaming down her face. There was no stopping them, she hated feeling like this. Her heart was completely mixed up. She could not tell if the new found love and hate for the same man had anything to do with it, but she was determined not to let this bother her. But to top things off she did not feel secure with her self anymore, and that reason, most of all, was why she was crying.

The next work day was horrible. The entire weekend was miserable; she slept a total of six hours that weekend four of those hours with the cause of her problem.

All day Perry was yelling at her for slacking off and not writing decent articles.

By the middle of the afternoon, Lois was all reprimanded out. She headed for the quiet area of peace, the roof.

When she arrived there she just broke down. No holding back, she sobbed and laid crumpled in a ball in the corner. She was so preoccupied she didn't hear the second person arrive on the flat.

"Lois, are you ok?" Clark sounded scared as he hurried over to where she was stationed.

"No… No… I'm… not…" she said in between sniffles.

"It's ok I'm right here." Clark was trying to comfort her even though he knew that the problem was himself.

But nonetheless a surprising response was given from Lois. "Clark, hold me."

Lois pleaded, she knew she was falling apart and the only person that seemed like he was there for **her **was none other than the problem.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and brought her close to him, in order to soothe her crying. They were together for what felt like eternity, before she broke away from him.

At first Clark was depressed because of her sudden movement, but when she looked deep into her eyes and spoke, he was relieved.

"Clark, I was so hurt that you didn't tell me your secret, and to be honest I down right hated you for it." With this his eyes went from cheery to downcast. "But Clark, I thought about it and there is no way I could live on, without you in my life." And then the opposite happened, and he went back to his optimistic ways. "Clark Kent, I love you!"

"Lois, I love you too!"

With that, both of the love birds fell asleep in each others arms. Even though all of their questions have not been answered, and all of their problems had not been solved, they were positive they would make it, together!


End file.
